


best of circumstances

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agent Akaashi, Fluff, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, i guess, omg theyre such dorks, secret agents, smooth bokuto, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were really just in the wrong place in the wrong time. But, hey, at least it worked out for Bokuto. </p><p>based on the ‘dude, no, If you kill me that just leaves you, the crazy guy and the cat!’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	best of circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> finally uploaded after a fortnight of writer's block, sorry about that  
> im in love with assassin/secret agent aus, bury me with assassin!akaashi  
> feel free to leave whatever feedback you have in comments below （*´▽｀*）

Akaashi paced the floor of his office nervously, a habit he just couldn't shake, despite how many times Suga warned him about making holes in the rank carpet. Outside his office window, the hallways of Fukurodani Intelligence were bustling with people; Agents, ministers with their escorts and even a few police officers. Akaashi lowered his blind, the thick black material shutting out the view.

 

“Shutting your curtains already? That's not a good sign. What's up, Akaashi?”, a voice coming from his door spoke. Akaashi turned in his pacing to see Sugawara leaning in the doorframe, eyebrow raised in expectancy.

 

He sighed. The silver-haired man closed the door behind him, the noise of footsteps and conversations being blocked out with it. He took a seat in one of the chairs at his desk.

Akaashi, in turn, went to sit with him.

 

He lay a beige character file in front of Suga who immediately opened it and began flicking through.

 

“Suguru Daishou. Used to lead a drug cartel for the infamous Nohebi clan. Now we have leads that he’s involved in human trafficking.”.

 

“He's your current mission?”, Suga asked, looking at Akaashi with a woeful pity.

 

He nodded, rubbing his temples and fighting off the urge to get another coffee.

 

“And why is he stressing you out so much?”.

 

“I can't find him. He's a snake; Every time I get my hands around his neck, he wriggles free and slinks back into some hole.”.

 

Akaashi closed his eyes. He'd been in this building since four in the morning, trying to get a lead on Daishou’s location. He knew he was in Tokyo, but the dirty snake just couldn't be found.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Suga was looking at him.

 

“Akaashi.”. His voice was firm, but still had that gentleness that never left Suga.

 

“Koushi?”.

 

“Get out of this office and look for him.”.

 

Akaashi’s heart pulled with longing to be in the field. Before he could open his mouth to argue, the other man interrupted him.

 

“I'll talk to Daichi. We both know you're good at what you do. Hell, you're one of our best. So you need to get out there and look for him.”.

 

Akaashi smiled in relief. “Thank you, Suga.”. The silvered-haired man smiled and got up. “And do me a favour when you get back, please.”.

 

Akaashi looked at him questioningly while pulling on his gun holsters.

 

“Help Oikawa organize his office. It's a mess in there.”.

 

Suga’s smile had a hint of amusement at what he was asking Akaashi to do.

 

He nodded ponderously.

 

“Sure.”.

* * *

 

 

The air was light in Tokyo that evening. Soft shades of red, pink, orange, and yellow blended into a watercolour dusk. It was only six-thirty, but the winter brought with it shorter days. 

 

Bokuto shivered, pulling his jacket closer around his shoulders. Kuroo, who was walking along with him, laughed. 

 

“I told you to bring an extra hoodie.”. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, mom.”, he brushed off teasingly. 

 

As they passed a street with a thin alleyway in it, Kuroo exclaimed, “Hey, let's go sit in here!”, and turned in. On the right-hand side building making up the alleyway, a large rectangle of wall was missing  Bokuto wondered if there was originally a door there. 

 

There was, they found out, when they entered through the hole into an abandoned-looking warehouse and found a cracked and rotting plank of wood that might've once been the door. 

 

Bokuto gasped. 

 

“It's perfect! There's no wind in here at all!”. 

 

“Maybe if you had-”,

 

A loud crash interrupted Kuroo’s words. The two immediately huddled together. 

 

“Dude, I thought this place was abandoned?!”.

 

“I thought it was, too!”, 

They shuffled behind a large crate, clinging to each other for safety. 

 

“Shit, maybe it belongs to someone.”, Kuroo chewed his lip in worry. “We’re probably trespassing.”.

 

Footsteps echoed from the corner of the warehouse. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?”, a man’s voice hummed. A figure came into vision. Stood in front of them was a tall and lanky man with sly, angled eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, stained in shades of dark maroon and dirty brown that made Bokuto uneasy.

 

The man leaned over them. 

 

“Fine specimen, both of you. A little on the short side but, not too shabby.”. 

 

“Hey!”, Kuroo piped angrily at the comment. 

 

“I did have a little trouble with my previous products.”, the man spoke, mostly to himself. “Maybe I can-”.

 

“Listen, we’re sorry for trespassing on your ground, man.”, Bokuto interrupted. “I was cold and we had gotten kicked out of McDonalds so we really just needed a place to go. It's a really cool place you got here. Lots of crates. We’ll just be going-”,

 

“He doesn't own this warehouse.”, a different voice came from behind a different stack of crates. “But he uses it.”.

 

“What now…”, Kuroo murmured to himself. 

 

A man emerged, slim but fit with the deepest blue eyes Bokuto had ever seen. He was holding a gun, the barrel pointing steadily at the snake-like man. 

 

“Suguru Daishou, you can tell me now where you're keeping your victims,”, the man’s voice was steady and almost indifferent. “Or I can beat it out of you.”. 

 

Bokuto just pretended that a little voice in his head  _ didn’t  _ comment on how hot the words sounded coming from his mouth.

 

“An agent from Fukuro’s, are you?”, the man, Daishou, commented slimily. “I knew they’d send someone. Isn’t Sugawara-chan with you? I wanted to see him.”. 

 

Bokuto took the lack of attention on him and his friend as a chance to stand up from their crouched position. He took Kuroo’s arms, dragging him up with him. He saw the man with the gun’s- the agent’s?- eyes flicker towards the motion before falling back on his target.

 

“Daishou, you’ve committed several second and first degree felonies. You are clearly armed. I am more than allowed to shoot you on the spot if you don’t cooperate.”.

 

The man sighed and gave a lazy grin.

 

“Maybe I’m just happy to see you.”.

 

Bokuto elbowed Kuroo in the ribs when the black-haired man choked on a laugh. Bokuto eyed the two men nervously whose gaze had flickered over to him and swallowed thickly. The agent’s eyes were  _ really  _ intense and Bokuto was getting a strong urge to ask him for his number, but he quickly decided that the situation was inappropriate. 

 

“And what if I told you this whole warehouse was full of bombs?”.

 

Bokuto felt his heart freeze. A cold shiver snaked down his back as the danger of the situation dawned upon him. Before he could think of anything else, two sharp  _ bangs _ echoed through the warehouse, the loudness of the sound making both Bokuto and Kuroo yelp. 

 

Lying on the ground, face contorted in pain and two bullet wounds in his left leg, was Daishou. The man cried out in pain, clutching his leg.

 

“You  _ shot  _ me!”, he screamed out. “What the  _ fuck?!”. _

 

The agent paced over to him, leaning over his body. 

 

“Don't lie, Daishou. I’ve had a long day, okay?”.

Bokuto felt his already open mouth twitch up at the corners for just a second. 

 

“Now, tell me where you’re hiding them.”.

 

“ _ Fuck you!”,  _ Daishou spat at him, tears beginning to streak his cheeks. The agent sighed tiredly and brought his boot up. Agonizing screams filled the air as he stomped down on the man’s shin. 

 

“Just tell him, man!”, Bokuto found himself urging the man on the ground. When he looked up again, he saw the barrel of the agent’s gun pointing right between his eyes. His threw his arms in the air in shock, feeling a whoosh of air beside him as Kuroo did the same.

 

“Are you working for him?”, the man demanded, voice still excruciatingly steady. 

 

“What, no!”, Kuroo exclaimed, panic dripping off his voice. The agent’s eyes narrowed, and Kuroo kept on retaliating.

 

“Listen,”, Bokuto blurted. “If you kill  _ me _ , that’ll leave you, the crazy guy,”, he nodded his head towards Daishou rolling on the ground in pain, “And the  _ cat. _ ”, he jerked his thumb towards Kuroo, ignoring his angry ‘Hey!’.

 

The man stared at him pointedly, almost confused until his lip faintly twisted upwards. Bokuto could do nothing at the sight- that knocked more air out of him than having a gun pointing him in the face- but beam back at full force. Shuffling from near the agent’s feet distracted Bokuto from losing himself in the deep eyes and messy hair. The agent didn’t even glance Daishou’s way, just stomped his foot down once more and pulled his phone out of his pocket, lowering his gun.

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi,”, he spoke after pressing the number on speed dial. “Yeah, I got him. Can you bring some help?”, the agent glanced down at the criminal while listening to the man speak on the other end. “Well, he’s  _ alive. _ You might want to get someone here before he bleeds out.”. The call ended abruptly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Five minutes later, Bokuto was wrapped in a blanket next to Kuroo, staring blankly at the people in front of him ‘clearing the area’, pondering what just happened.

“Dude,”, he croaked out. “We should never get kicked out of McDonald’s again.”. 

Kuroo nodded, humming in agreement, face just as vacant as his friend's. “McDonald's is a safe place.”.

They sat in silence, staring haggardly at the many intelligence officers and police officers at the site. Bokuto and Kuroo had been immediately dragged out of the building when the crew had arrived, and were about to be kicked out by a scary-looking man with genuinely creepy scowl, until the blue-eyed agent had interfered. He had stopped the man with a disapproving hum of, 

“Let them stay, Iwaizumi. I think they've been through a lot today.”. 

Bokuto beamed at the man in slight awe when the gruff officer backed off them and allowed them to sit at the scene until they gathered enough energy to drag their asses home. 

And Bokuto wouldn't leave until he met the agent. The man had been about to talk to him before he was dragged away by a cheery man with bouncy, brown locks. The agent threw him a sorry look and called, softer than his tone had been in the warehouse, 

“I'm sorry, give me a second.”.

Bokuto would stay there for the next fortnight if that guy asked him. 

“Dude,”, he felt Kuroo jab him lightly in the ribs. “Be smooth.”.

When Bokuto saw the agent approaching him, the artificial white glow of headlights and streetlamps illuminating his face, he understood what Kuroo meant. He jumped to his feet- a bit  _ too  _ enthusiastically- and stumbled a bit before he regained his footing and walked over to meet the man. 

“Hey.”, the agent greeted him, voice silky and gentle. 

“Hey, hey!”, Bokuto grinned out. The agent was around two inches shorter than him, meaning he had to bend his neck down to look at him. 

“I'm Akaashi Keiji, by the way. Didn't get time to introduce myself back there.”.

Bokuto chuckled giddily. 

“I'm Bokuto Koutarou. It's nice to meet you Akaashi.”.

“Nice to meet you, too, Bokuto-san.”. 

_ Bokuto-san… _

_ It was so fucking endearing.  _

“I just wanted to apologize for what happened today. I hope that you're okay.”. 

“M-me?”, Bokuto bumbled over the words, abashed by the agent’s,  _ Akaashi’s  _ words. No one ever really apologized to him. “Yeah- I’m fine. I'm great!”. 

Akaashi, though his expression was as cool and impartial as ever, seemed genuinely glad. 

“Actually-”, Bokuto started all of a sudden. “I'm not okay.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed in the middle, and the white-haired man just wanted to massage the wrinkles away. 

“Really traumatized, in fact. But,”, he grinned happily. “You could make up for it by letting me take you out.”.

Akashi’s throat stuttered in his breath and raging flush erupted over his face. 

_ He was blushing… _

Bokuto teetered in front of him, waiting for a reply from the flustered man. Just as he opened his mouth to say something in return, a wailing call from behind them interrupted him. 

“Smooooottthh!”, Kuroo yelled from where he was sitting, around 10 feet away ingnoring Bokuto’s whine of ‘Kuurrroo!’ with an easy grin. 

“I'm,”, Akaashi breathed out and Bokuto turned back towards him. 

“I'm free tomorrow. You can pick me from headquarters, if you'd like.”. The man gazed up questioningly. 

Explosions of warmth went off in Bokuto’s chest. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he mumbled out something about exchanging numbers. 

Before he knew it, he was walking home with Kuroo’s arms around his shoulders, mostly to support his suddenly weak knees. 

“Kuroo.”.

“You're picking him up at eight tomorrow. He texted you the address.”.

“Kuroo.”.

“Hmm?”, Kuroo turned to look at his best friend. The expression of shock  _ still  _ plastered on his face. 

“I'm the luckiest guy in the world.”.

Kuroo threw his head back and laughed, ruffling Bokuto’s hair. 

“That's the spirit, big boy.”.

The moon lit their path home, and Bokuto couldn't stop grinning. 

_ I'm dating a secret agent… So cool!  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto probably tried to 'woo' the badass akaashi with his bad boy behaviour on their date (and definitely got scolded for not looking both ways while crossing the road  
> thanks for reading! if you have any suggestions for my next fics, please leave them in the comments (*^▽^*)


End file.
